


You Call It Love

by Skyzzle



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: 18-Year-Old Mick, Don't Judge Me, Family Drama, Light Angst, M/M, Relationship Discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 15:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12987075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyzzle/pseuds/Skyzzle
Summary: Sebastian didn’t really listen, his thoughts were racing through his head, and every single one was about Mick. He couldn’t have done something so fucking stupid.





	You Call It Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I know this pairing is quite... You have to get used to it. But it's cute, believe me.  
> The title is inspired by the German song 'Was Du Liebe Nennst' which seems to almost belong here.
> 
> I hope you like it, tell me in the comments :)

“It’s weird, you know…”  
Sebastian looked up when he heard Michael speak, the two of them sitting on the couch in the house of the Schumachers’. After a little match of badminton in the garden they had returned inside to cool down a bit and to get something to drink.

They didn’t meet up often these days, only to catch up sometimes and sharing tips about some tracks, although it was more likely to be Seb asking for tricks because he knew Michael would tell him.

“What do you mean?”, the younger German asked and ran a hand through his sweaty hair, grabbing the bottle of water Michael handed him and opened it.  
Michael watched him while he did, pressing his lips together to a thin line.

“I’ve always thought of you as someone I have to protect because I’ve known you for so long now”, he started and Seb looked back at him with squinted eyes, still drinking out of the bottle. “But it seems like you’re the one wanting to protect someone in my family now.”

With raised eyebrows Seb let the bottle down again, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “I still don’t understand…”  
Michael rolled his eyes at him. Not annoyed in any way, he actually was quite impressed by the effrontery of the younger one.

“Stop pretending, Sebastian. You wouldn’t act this way, did Mick talk you into this?”, he asked straight forward and hold back a little smirk when he saw Seb choking on his water, some trops running down his stubbly chin and his gaze locked with Michael’s, eyes wide with surprise and fright. 

Caught.

He saw Seb swallow hard, cleaning his face with shaking hands and knew instantly that this wasn’t the conversation the younger one wanted to have with him.  
“Mick talked me into nothing, what the hell are you talking about?”  
Now Michael had to laugh and ran a hand over his face.

“Kinda rude, isn’t it? I helped you with everything and you don’t even tell me you're with my son, I don’t know what to think of this, Vettel.”  
Outrageous.

Seb’s expression changed rapidly, going super red with embarrassment and guilt. He was an open book to Michael, as much as he didn’t like it.  
“I… I didn’t-”  
One harsh gaze from the older one and he shutted up, bit his lip to not continue talking. “I’m sorry.”  
“Yeah, right, I know”, Michael sighed and shifted slightly, leaning against the cushions of his couch. “Making out in his room while I’m in the room nextdoor isn’t the best idea you’ve ever had.”

Sebastian closed his eyes and groaned, hiding his face in his hands. Fuck.  
“I wanted to tell you, I know we shouldn’t do it”, he whispered more to himself, realising how fucking dumb he was. How could he do that to the man he’d been admiring for decades, who had protected him and taught him almost everything? “I’m really sorry, I don’t know what I was …”

“He’s barely legal, Seb, he just turned 18. You’re 28, for god’s sake.”  
Michael really wanted to see his face right now, wanted to know what he was thinking. He himself didn’t know what he should think of all this, but he knew it could be worse. “Stop sulking. I didn’t even tell you off yet.”

Sebastian didn’t really listen, his thoughts were racing through his head, and every single one was about Mick. He couldn’t have done something so fucking stupid.  
“It wasn’t his fault, okay?”  
“So you forced yourself on him?”, Michael hissed but he knew that Seb would never do that. The guy was too caring to do something like that.

“Of course not!”, Seb defended himself and let his hands sink again, staring at Michael like he was some kind of alien. “I don’t know what you think of me, but I’m actually not that disgusting.”

Michael sighed. “You’re not disgusting. You’re not even close to it, believe me. Stop being so hard on yourself, that’s my job!”, he insisted jokingly and grimaced when he saw the pained face of his opponent, reached out for him. “It’s fine, Seb. Please, stop, if you start crying I swear-”

A startled laugh came out from Seb when he heard that. “I’m not gonna cry, I’m just… disappointed in myself?”, he murmured and forced a smile, knowing it didn’t reach his eyes.  
“I promise, I’ll never do it again, Michael.”

“I don't care what you do but if you hurt him, I’ll castrate you”, the older one growled warningly, this time without the joking undertone and Seb leaned back a bit. “But if I see you sticking your tongue down his throat again-”  
“Michael!”  
“I always thought you were the perfect son-in-law-”  
“Stop!”

\-- this morning --

“Sebastian?”  
Within a second Mick was on his feet, pushing the chair aside so he could get to the man entering his room. “Hey.”  
Seb let himself be pulled down into a tight hug, lifting his arms to return it. “I got here as fast as I could”, he sighed quietly and felt Mick relax against him, like all the stress that had been built up just flowed out of him.

“Thank you, I didn’t know who to call…”, Mick whispered, hiding his face in Seb’s chest.  
“It’s fine, you did the right thing”, Seb reassured him, even though he didn’t know if Mick really did. He was sure of the fact that the teenager had enough friends who he trusted enough to see him in this state, but how could he say no to him?

After a while, Mick pulled away from Seb and looked at him with wide, scared eyes. “How should I tell him? He’ll be disgusted…”, he sighed and Seb saw his bottom lip tremble, felt how his heart dropped. He hated seeing the younger one sad.

“He’ll accept it, Mick. He loves you, he would never judge you.”  
Seb felt the urge to hug him again, but Mick wasn’t a kid anymore, maybe he wouldn’t want him to somehow… sooth him that closely. “If you’re gay, you’re not another person. It’s not a decision you made”, he whispered, still not so sure if Michael couldn’t hear them. “He’s so proud of you, you should hear him talk about you when I’m with him, it’s almost annoying. He wants the best for you, Mick.”

“I knew I did the right thing calling you”, Mick laughed softly and smiled at Seb with so much thankfulness that Seb had to smile himself. This guy was too pure for this world.

“I could’ve told you that over phone, you know…”, he murmured and turned his head slightly, when he heard a quiet ‘click’. It seemed as Michael left his office, and Seb just wanted to say hello, but Mick laid a hand on his shoulder to hold him back.

“Wait, please”, he said with a begging undertone and Seb raised his eyebrows, confused.  
“I won’t tell him, you know that!”, Seb replied and wanted to get away from Mick’s hand but the younger one shook his head.  
“I know, I know…”, he sighed thoughtfully, his grip tightened on Seb’s shoulder so he couldn’t go away. “I just wanted to thank you.”

“It’s not a problem-”, Seb wanted to turn him down but when he felt Mick’s hand moving to his neck, he stopped instantly and squinted his eyes. “Mick.”  
He couldn’t even continue, because he was pulled down and two lips met his midway, the squeak that left him wasn’t that manly at all.

He felt Mick moving his lips against his and gasped when the hand pulled him closer, Mick pressed himself against his body and he was too overwhelmed to react in any way.  
It’s not like he didn’t know that Mick had maybe the littlest crush on him but he was a teenager, Seb’s had them all the time and never acted on them.

“Mick, stop”, he growled and wanted to push him away but Mick only whimpered when he touched him and Seb didn’t know what to do. It was only when he began to return the movements of Mick’s lips that he realised what he was doing.  
His finger gripped Mick’s shirt and he bit down harshly on his bottom lip before he really pushed him away, sending him tumbling backwards.

The loud breathing was the only thing that was heard in the next five seconds, Seb stared at Mick with wild eyes, watching him as he supported himself on the wall Seb’s blow sent him against.

“Seb-”, he wanted to explain but Seb only lifted a hand to stop him from talking and tried to catch some air, the kiss had surprised him a bit too much.  
“Fine, it’s fine, really. I’m just, wow, I’m…”, Seb stuttered totally confused and ran a hand over his face, trying to get his thoughts in order. “I need some fresh air, yeah?”

Without waiting for an answer he turned around and almost jogged through the still open door, letting it slam back closed.  
It probably wasn’t the smartest decision to leave Mick on his own now, maybe it was the worst one but he really couldn’t think right now. He was so overwhelmed because of the knowledge that Mick liked him… that way. Maybe he did for a longer time.

It hurt him to think about rejecting the younger one, because there was no way he could return what Mick felt for him, he always considered him as a little brother because their families were so close, not more.  
When he was walking down the stairs he actually started to hope it was a minor crush and that it would go away as quick as it came. He couldn’t handle Mick hurting himself.

He heard the TV making loud noises in the living room and grimaced, didn’t really want to face Michael right now. He headed to the kitchen and opened the fridge, got himself a little water bottle and took big sips out of it, trying to cool down a bit.  
“Hey, thief, get out of there!”

\--- ---

“I think I'm gonna leave, Michael. This is a bit too much”, Seb whispered after a while and put the water bottle back on the table in front of them, slowly standing up. But before he could leave, he felt Michael grabbing his wrist and forcefully pulling him back.

“Wait. You owe me an answer”, the older one insisted and Seb wanted to free his wrist, but Michael only tightened his grip around it. He winced quietly and looked confused, Michael only sighed.  
“Was it an one-time-thing?”

“Micha…”, Seb whimpered, tried to pull his wrist another time and felt his breath fasten.  
“Just answer the question, Seb.”  
“Of course it was, I can't think of hurting him even more…”, he mumbled quietly and bit his lip, trying to avoid Michael's gaze.

“You won't, believe me. Mick loves you, either way.”  
“That doesn't really help me, you know?”, Seb replied desperately and pulled his wrist free, carefully rubbing it. “I'll call you soon.”

Without hesitating he walked towards hallway, heart beating faster than he wanted it to. He could feel Michael staring at him.

His heart seemed to stop when he heard the stairs creaking, he raised his head to watch Mick slowly coming down and fastened his steps, trying to reach his jacket and get out unnoticed.  
“You're going already?”

The small voice came from somewhere behind him, not even close to him. But he flinched anyway, pausing.  
“It's for the best”, was what came out of his mouth and he closed his eyes, he knew how fucking dumb it must sound for the teenager.

“Of course it is, you'll leave and then?”, Mick snapped quietly and Seb turned around to face him, but stopped immediately.  
“Mick…”

The younger one shook his head and ran a hand over his face, his eyes were red and a bit swollen, Seb felt so bad for making him feel like this. “I'm sorry.”  
He zipped up his jacket and bit his lip when he saw Mick sniffle. “I need time, okay? You can't just expect me to accept this-”

“We could just ignore what happened there, it was nothing, I was just being stupid, it was… I don't know why I did it…”, Mick stumbled over the words and Seb could almost see how the teenager broke a bit at each word. “I can't lose you, Seb, you're my only friend right now… it was dumb to act on it, I…”

He paused and looked up to Seb, bottom lip trembling and eyes filled with tears again, and it was everything Seb didn't want to see.  
Mick fought against the tears and turned his head to the side again, couldn't handle the pitying gaze of his older friend. 

“I can suppress it, it's fine”, he whimpered pitifully and brought a hand up to his mouth so no more sounds could left it.

Seb got closer to him and cupped his cheek carefully, making him look up. “I don't want you to hurt yourself, neither do I want to hurt you in any way”, he whispered softly and pulled the younger one towards him, wrapped his arms around his body in a soothing embrace. 

Mick pressed his face into the crook his Seb's neck and started to cry, body shaking in Seb's arms.  
“I'm sorry, I don't even know why I'm such a cry baby…”, he wept and Seb let out a soft chuckle, drawing calming circles onto the back of the teenager and placed a feather light kiss to his temple.

“It's alright, just don't keep anything in.”

Only when he wanted to start massaging Mick's scalp a quiet throat clearing caught his attention and he looked up, saw Michael leaning in the doorframe watching them with concern on his face.  
“Sorry if I'm interrupting something but-”, the oldest Schumacher started cautiously and Mick instantly turned around in Seb's grip, fingers digging hard into his arms in panic at the sound of his father's voice. “...I think we should talk about this. As a family.”


End file.
